


A Christmas Drabble

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Prompt: Fire





	A Christmas Drabble

Christmas Eve. Alone. Doyle huddled by the fireplace and absently tossed on another log. The wood hissed and snapped as flames rose, tearing themselves apart. Why had such a simple admission caused such a conflagration? Bodie’s blistering parting words still seared his heart. Fury and hurt burned through his blood.

A noise behind him. A swirling draught of air caused the fire to leap and flicker. Bodie stood illuminated by the dancing flames in the doorway, a trembling hand reaching out.

“Ray.” An appeal - hot and hungry.

And his blazing anger was gone – its embers dying with that simple plea.


End file.
